


Wake Up, Heavy Head

by wildaloofrebel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildaloofrebel/pseuds/wildaloofrebel
Summary: This is silly and I blame the fact that it feels like this hiatus has been 500 years long already.I have some ideas for some other parts for this so let me know if that's something you'd enjoy!Some silly, tipsy David for your enjoyment.





	Wake Up, Heavy Head

**July 2018.**

 

The part of his mind not currently clouded with gin, admittedly a tiny, quiet part at this point, wondered when mindlessly staring turned into leering and became creepy. Staring and leering were the wrong words. Maybe watching was what he was doing. Was that better? Probably not, but he was watching Patrick from across the store as he waved goodbye to his mom and dad, and trying to not be too obvious.

They had thrown a party to celebrate one year since Rose Apothecary had first opened to the adoring public and now it was beginning to wind down, with only Alexis and Ted, Stevie and Twyla, and two of their vendors sat happily on mismatched chairs in a lopsided circle at the back of the dimly lit store. Well, Patrick had called it a party, David had said it was a gathering of selected guests honoring the occasion with food and wine and possibly some music. After a quick Google search, Patrick had shown him that that was the literal definition of the word party. He conceded, and only quietly lamented when two dozen extra people showed up.

Despite the overcrowding and the shattering of three wine glasses, it had been a success, and David was feeling pleasantly buzzed and more than a little pleased with himself and his business partner. So he didn't bother to try and stop staring at him.

Not staring; watching.

As the hours crept on, and as he was fed more drinks by Alexis and Stevie, he found that the itch to grab Patrick by the neck and kiss him became less easy to ignore. He was just always so cute, and endearingly charming in a way that was endlessly sweet and never seedy like the people of David's past; he was just easily inviting and good, kind-natured and happy to just make other people happy. People liked him, and David was definitely one of those people.

He could tell him that, right? That was fine. It was totally fine; you can tell your business partner you like them and think they're, like, handsome in a small town business major kind of way and that wasn't harassment, that was fine. David wasn't aware he had made his decision until he was halfway across the store, leaving Twyla and Stevie talking about something that he had been listening to but now couldn't recall. He caught Patrick's eye and felt a little warm all over when he smiled at him. It was probably the drink, though. But, also, probably not. And that was fine.

"I think the party's going well," Patrick murmured when he got closer. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed across his chest. Had David noticed he had great arms before? He wasn't sure, but now he was noticing. And pretty eyes. Such pretty, warm eyes.

God, what was happening to him?

"I think so," he said, and promptly tripped over his own feet. An arm flew out to catch him, and Patrick pulled him up and steadied him.

"Careful, David," Patrick chuckled. His rested his forearm on the counter and David rested back against it, too pleasantly tipsy to be embarrassed. "You been drinking by any chance?" He was teasing him like he always did.

"No, I would never do that. That's gross," he felt Patrick's warm breath against his neck as he laughed and was made aware, suddenly, of how close they were. When he turned his head Patrick's face was only a few inches from his, an easy grin on his lips reaching his eyes.

So close, too close; he could lean in and kiss him right now if he wanted to. And he wanted to, he wanted to so bad. He should tell him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level and his face serious. Patrick laughed, so he obviously failed.

"Of course you can," Patrick said softly. His hand was on David's back now, and he could feel his thumb rubbing gently up and down against his sweater.

"Okay," he whispered. Maybe this was a bad idea. Whatever - he was in it now. He could feel Patrick's eyes on him so he looked up and met them. They were as open and kind as ever. Definitely not a bad idea. "I like you," he said quickly.

"And I like you, David," the confusion was obvious in his voice, but his face had that almost smug amused look it often did when he was entertaining David's particular brand of general ridiculousness. It was cute; some might call it flirtatious.

"No," David whined loudly, suddenly incredibly frustrated by the lack of words he was managing to actually say. The remaining people stopped to look and laugh at him. He hid his face in Patrick's shoulder, which shook with barely suppressed laughter. When he lifted his head, the crowd had returned to listening to whatever story Alexis was animatedly telling. "Like, I like you, like you. You know? I like you. Like, fuck. Like I -"

"Like me?" Patrick tormented with a confident smirk. "That's good."

"It is?" there was something like butterflies in his stomach, a nervous swoop that was difficult to pretend wasn't there.

"Yes," his arm moved from David's back and wrapped around his shoulders, and when he spoke again his lips were right at his ear. "Because we've been together for almost a year."

"We have?"

"Yep," Patrick huffed an amused chuckle against his cheek and kissed it when David tried to duck his head.

He remembered now, obviously. Remembered all the kisses and the hugs and the early morning texts and all the nights falling asleep with his head on Patrick's shoulder. He remembered the love songs and the sweaty palms and the tears. He remembered the first I love you and the countless after. He felt silly; how could he possibly have forgotten in the first place?

"Stop laughing at me, my sisters got me drunk," it was very hard to be mad at his boyfriend when he was giggling against his neck.

"You like me? That's so embarrassing, David."

"Be quiet, please."

His boyfriend was still laughing when he kissed him. When they parted, David hopped up and sat on the counter. Patrick stood between his legs, his back to him and an elbow digging into David's thigh, and watched as Alexis did what looked like an impression of Moira.

"David!" she shouted with a bizarre cadence to her voice. His head snapped around to look at her and his eyes widened. "Stop looking like a sullen badger, dear."

"She would never say that," he said and flipped her off.

Ignoring the roar of the rest of the group, he happily turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Part of him wanted to think of something snarky he could yell at his sister but the much louder, much drunker part of him decided his time would be better spent pressing secret kisses onto Patrick's neck. This continued for a moment, and Patrick's hand gripped his knee tightly until he hooked his chin over Patrick's shoulder. It was quite peaceful if you discounted the half a dozen other people and the public setting, so he closed his eyes. He hadn't realised he was humming until he was interrupted.

"Are you singing, David?" Patrick whispered. He turned to face him and when David opened his eyes he saw that his mouth was curved up.

"No, no," he said quickly. His hands rubbed up and down Patrick's arms and he rested his cheek on his shoulder. "That would be really mortifying to do that in public."

"Oh, for sure," he pinched David's thigh playfully. "Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you, too."


End file.
